Chirrul's Opinion on Tom
by Elememtal1000
Summary: In the episode "Going Under" Code Master Chirrul watches Tom battle Is-A-Lizard.


**Note: I don't know anything about Code Master Chirrul since he never was shown in the cartoon. I don't even know which drome is his, so I'm just guessing that it's the green one for now.**

* * *

Code Master Chirrul was inside his drome waiting for the next battle to begin. He was a little more interested in this match because a player named Tom was in it and for some reason Code Master Crellan was invested in Tom's battle records.

 _Really, Crellan?"_ Chirrul thought as he scrolled down Tom's Chaotic records. _"Sure he's won a lot, but I don't see what the big deal is. There's plenty of other more impressive players."_ He shock his head, trying to see how Tom was getting a Code Master's attention.

Sighing, Chirrul pulled up Tom's last match which was against some Underworld player and saw that Tom only won the match out of luck and not skill.

"Well, a win is a win I guess." Chirrul commented to himself as we re-watched the attack accidentally hitting a stone gargulas's head making it fall onto of the Underworld player which give Tom the win.

A beeping sound chimed alerting the Code Master that someone had walked into his drome.

Pulling up the security screen, Chirrul sees the two players schedule to fight had arrived at the same time.

"Right on time." He says looking at the clock. _"Good, it's annoying when their late."_ He thought as he began typing commands into the computer.

Both players were now at their stations.

Chirrul turned on his microphone.

"Major Tom has challenged Is-A-Lizard" Chirrul says, his voice being masked to sound like a robot. he really hated having to say who challenged who ever time players battled in the dromes. But it was the agreed upon protocol. Maybe he could get the other Code Masters to agree to change it later.

Chirrul looked Tom over as he began setting up his cards.

There wasn't anything special about Tom from what he could see. Just some ordinary teenage boy like all the hundreds of other teenage boys in Chaotic. Chirrul was already getting bored from the match that hadn't even started yet.

He waited for the two to finish putting their cards into place, then spoke again into the microphone: "Players please lock you're decks."

The two boys did what he said.

Their decks then were displayed on one of Chirrul's screens.

For the first time Tom managed to supersize Chirrul with an all Underworld deck.

 _"Thought you were an Overworld player."_ Chirrul thought, then quickly went back over Tom's records and saw that yes Tom almost always plays with all Overworld creatures. There was only one or two battles were Tom played a mixed deck but even in those cases he had at least two Overworlders in them.

Maybe it was a new straregy or something. Chirrul wasn't sure why Tom decided to switch to an all Underworld deck for this one. There's dozens of reasons for players to switch their Tribes, but Tom seemed to be very loyal to the Overworld Tribe.

 _"I'll just have to watch and find out."_ He thought, then turned his attention away from Tom to look at the Mipedian player.

"What's that?!" Chirrul said, noticing Is-A-Lizard's lizard head hat for the first time. _"I wonder if he goes to Perim dressed like that. Probably would get his butt kicked by a Mipedian if they saw it."_

Seeing the boys were ready, Chirrul decided it was time to start the match. He also decided to let the lizard boy have first choice since he wanted to see how well of a player Tom is.

"Because Is-A-Lizard," Chirrul began to say, "has proven his bravery by, " he paused for a second, trying to think of a reason for the boy to go first. "his choice of head gear." He fought down the urge to chuckle at that. The lizard boy's face was pretty funny. "he will attack first. Activate your location randomizer."

It landed on Rock River Canyon a great location for any Mipedian player. All that water wasn't really good for most Udnerworlders though.

Chirrul sat and watched for an hour, taking notes on Tom's strategies. It's clear the boy never played as an Underworlder before, but he was a very fast learner. He even managed to win against an experienced Mipedian player. That wasn't a small accomplishment by any means.

So this Major Tom had skill in the game, but Chirrul still didn't see why Crellan liked him so much.

Chirril announced that Tom was the winner.

 _"Maybe next time I see Crellan I'll bring up this match and see what he has to say. I know he'll watch the match recording later today and he always does with Tom's matches."_ He thought, then went back to working on other things.


End file.
